Let me be your blessing
by iizzye
Summary: Not many people know about the truth about the stars and dragons, where the dragons came from or what they really where! The stars have all the answers, you just have to be patient. "That can't be true!" The old woman stared at the girl before a twisted smile came to her face, "You can't decide on who to live my dear" (NALU! Rating T but will change to M in later chapters!)
1. Prologue

**Dreams are like stars...**

 **you may never touch them,**

 **but if you follow them they will**

 **lead you to your destiny.**

 **-Anonymous**

 **(~.~)**

When I was born...I didn't cry like normal children where supposed to do. When children were born their skin would be pink, but I was born deathly pale, not even my cheeks were red.

What was more confusing was my appearance, I looked very much like my mother, but so so much different. My hair was pure white and my eyes were empty dulled brown eyes.

My parents sought help from the celestial spirit king who was a close friend of my mother. The celestial spirit king came with his 12 zodiac warriors to my parents house the moment he heard the news.

"Please your majesty" my fathers voice was raw and hoarse from all the crying he did but he didn't take notice of his voice. "Can you please save our daughter?" Before the spirit king could answer, Aquarius a worrior of the king asked why they couldn't just try for a new child. When she asked this, my mother started crying heavier. "The birth was too hard for my body...I cannot give birth to another child ever again"

The celestial spirit king was deep in though for a while before an idea came to him.

He came up to my mother and stroked my cheek and smiled at me.

"Me and the Zodiac will give her each a gift from us. Gifts that will help her in her life, you could see this like a blessing." The king looked at my parents with a serious look. "If you give me permission of course." The king didn't have to ask twice before my parents said yes.

"Anything, as long as my daughter will live and be happy."

The king nodded before he instructed my mother to lay me down in my crib, she did what she was told and stepped back into my fathers arms.

Aries the lamb came first to give me her blessing. "As a gift from me to you, I give you mercy, as a sign of your faithfulness." Pink smoke clouded me before it sank under my skin.

After Aries had give me her blessing and walked back Taurus the golden bull came to my crib.

"As a gift from Taurus, I give you the willpower of over 1,000 men!" My eyes shone a mighty gold before the light dimmed and my eyes came back to the dulled ones I had.

Taurus steppet back and let Gemini the twins to step forward. When the twins came to my crib Mimi widened her eyes. _cute._ The twins looked at each other and smiled. They knew the perfect gift. Gemi steppet to my right side while Mimi on my left, they held hands above my head while they chanted their blessing. "We give you loyalty, it's easy for people to trust you." A strong wind blew past us before it settled down.

After Gemini walked back, Cancer stepped forward. "As the sensitive Zodiac warrior I am, I give you the golden vision, that allows you to see the beauty in everything and everyone, ebï." When he said that a golden circle appeared on my forhead before it sank down onto my eyes, there my eyes started to get tiny golden spots in that looked like stars. Now my eyes didn't have that boring dulled brown, but a rich joyfilled chocolate brown with stars in.

After Cancer, Leo the lion the leader of the Zodiac stepped forward. He took of his shades and went on his knees while he hold one of my tiny fists. He whispered so low that only the wind would hear, "I give you a pure heart, that can separate the good and evil in every living creature." A bright light came from our joined hands before it traveled down onto my skin. Leo raised on his feet and stroked my forhead before he went back in line and took on his shades back.

After Leo, Virgo came. Her face was blank but people could see happiness in her eyes. She raised her and and let it glow with different colours red,blue,purple and so on where it swirled around each other. She let er hand be over mere centimeters above my face where she started to chant her voice monotone. "You will grow into a beautifull woman, with porcelain skin and hair so golden that looks like a rive of stars. Your smile will outshine the sun and eyes burn with a vibrant fire. Your laughter will make the saddest people smile." While she chanted, the colourfull glow in her hand expanded, where it covered my whole body before it disappeared, I had no longer white hair or deathly pale skin, but golden hair and healty pale skin with small red apples on my cheeks. Virgo bowed to my parents and the celestial king before she went back to stand with Leo.

Libra smiled at the celestial king and bowed before she went to me. "You will meet hardship in the future dear child, so I will give you something that will help you." Libra took her thumb and pressed lighly at my stomach while she spoke softly "Balance is something everyone needs, but many can destroy it easy, therefore I give you the gift of understanding and patience." I let out a small whimper but I fall asleep quickly.

Scorpio came after Libra, he grinned at me before he closed his eyes and started concentrating. "You will grow and you will be fearless, it's going to be hard to make you afraid but, you will also be temperamental." small signs appeared on my body before they vanished in thin air. Scorpio opened his eyes again and smirked before he nodded at my parents and stepped back.

Sagittarius laid down his bow and arrows before he went to my crib. He took his palm and laid them on either side of my body and murmured softly, low but loud enough so that the others could hear. "You will be confident in what you are doing, and you will always put other people before you. I bet that you will grow up curious and always seek for adventure, therefore I will give you a creative mind. A creative mind that will help you in later years." His palms glowed a faint light before it disappeared in my back. He stepped back and retrieved his bow and arrow before he sat on the ground where he sat since he came.

Capricorn stepped forward and bowed to the celestial king before he turned to my parents "May I hold the child?" My mother smiled at him and nodded "Just watch his head." Capricorn nodded before he turned to me and picked me up gently. "As you have gotten many gifts to help you with the future and your personality, I will give a personality trait that will often give you trouble, but will also be of help. You will be loving and striving. When you have first started something, you will finish it. you never say no to challenges." A white blending light started from my head and went down onto my legs and stopped at my toes before it disappeared. Capricorn laid me back down onto my crib and went back.

Aquarius steppet forward with a cold facial expression but it soon meltet when she saw me. "Aren't you a cute little baby?" she cooed but soon her face turned cold again when she saw that people where looking. She cleared her throat. "You will grow up independent and proud, you don't like to worry other people with your problems. You will be very intelligent and quite the observer. You will be damn stubborn and persistent." Aquarius eyes startet to glow a faint blue light while she stroket my cheek before it disappeared. Aquarius reluctantly walked away from me to stand beside Capricorn.

Pisces, the mother son duo came forward in their human forms where they where standing side by side. the mother inhaled while the son exhaled before they started chanting. "your imagination will be big, and you will believe in your friends too such an extenct that is memorable." A dark blue and white light melted together over my abdomen before it diseppeared in thin air. Pisces went back to their spot.

The celestial king stepped forward and cradled me in his arms. "You have gotten many nice blessings from my warriors, that will help you in the future. I know that you will grow up and think of us as your family, and we are going to think of you as our family too. I myself have a blessing to you that I hope you will use for good use." The celestial king looked at my mother and smiled at her. "And I hope that you will take care of my warriors and love them as much as I do" The zodiac looked worried at the celestial king. What was he talking about? A golden light surrounded the king of stars so bright that no one could see inside what is happening. "Therefore I'll give you 12 keys, golden keys that opens a gate each to my warriors into this world." The light disappeared and I was back in my crib. The celestial king was standing beside my crib, 12 golden keys in his hand. The spirits looked wide eyed at the king. He couldn't possibly? To a human child? "I give you my 12 Zodiac worriors, take care of them and then they will take care of you." The king smiled at me and dropped the keys inside my crib.

"My king!" Leo rushed forward "you are giving us to a human child? I though you said youself a long time ago that you will only give us to someone who is strong enough to handle us, but a child?" "Leo, my friend I know this is a lot to take in, but I have this feeling. A feeling that it will be okay to give this child your keys." Leo didn't say anything but bowed his head and went back to the others.

The celestial king turned to my parents and smiled warmly at them. "The child will live, and be strong and beautifull." My mother cried in happiness while my father thanked him. "but..." my parents looked at him in question. "Because her magic is so rare, it is important that you are holding a low profile, let her practice her magic, but don't let other people see. Live near a village where you can get supplies, it is best if you live in the forrest and grow your own food." my parents nodded and thanked him.

The celestial King bid goodbye and promised to come every year on my birthday. Then he and the zodiac spirits were gone.

 **(~.~)**

 **HI ^^**

 **This is just a start for a new story I was thinking about, this has been in my head for a while now and I just "Why not?" soo yeah, I don't know if I shall contionue this story...it's all up to you guys ^.^**

 **I have another story: The Artist and The Jock that is also NALU but I have writers block there :'( bummer :^( But I will update TA &TJ when i'm done banging my head against the wall :)**

 **I also have a Tumblr account that I have recently made (I still learns how to use it ^^) my URL is iizzye so yay ^,^**

 **Follow, Favorite and review what'ya think? I really would be glad If you said what was good and what was awfull :D**

 ** _Alexis_**


	2. Chapter 1- An old story, a new story?

**17\. Years Later**

 **Crocus**

"Is it true what they say? That the golden maiden have a dragon?" Princess Wendy looked at the kings advisor from where they all sat in the throneroom, beside her was her older brother and heir to the throne Natsu Dragneel. Beside him was the queen, Grandine and beside her as well was her husband and king, Igneel.

"Exscuse me your Grace but I don't under-"

"The small village outside Hargeon, there is a maiden that lives there. They says that she has a dragon, is it true?" The princess knew that this weren't what they were talking about but when she heard her fathers advisor talking about a trip to Hargeon she couldn't help but ask. She had heard of a golden maiden that were blessed by the stars themself of one of the maids in the library when she was reading.

"Tell me more Wen" Her brother leaned over her and looked her in her eyes, curiosity clouded his eyes. She giggled at her brother, she knew that if she just said the word dragon he would be all excited, after all, their ancestors were dragons that roamed in the sky. They all had dragon blood in their veins in her family, herself and her mother had Caelum the sky dragons blood while her father and brother had Ignis the fire dragons blood in them.

She smiled at her brother and looked at her father to see that he was interested in this story as well, she saw that everyone was interested in this story. She giggled again and straigthened her back and cleared her throat. She looked at her brother dead in the eyes and said in a serious voice; "This story is real, it isn't from an ancient time or is a story from a book. I heard it from one of the new maids. Apparently her cousins lives in that village and she would visit the village every summer, I'm telling you what she told me, word for word."

Her parents nodded and her brother encouraged her into start telling the story, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. Her voice was soft and low, but she made sure that everyone in the room heard her, she concentrating on remembering what the maid said.

 _"They say that the stars have been with us since ancient times, looking at us with their soft glow. Time to time they would visit us through their contellations. One day many years ago, a woman gave birth to a child, a daughter. No one knows why, but the star warriors and their king came and gave her each a blessing. Someone thinks that they came because of her pure heart, someone because of her beauty. No one knows except the stars themself that were watching._

 _The king gave her 12 golden keys, that allows the star warriors to come visit her in person and help her in any need. They bid goodbye to her parents and they didn't see any one of them again."_

The princess sighed and felt something brush over her forhead. When she opened her eyes she saw her brother brushing her bangs to the side. She smiled and closed her eyes again. The maids voice echoed in her head and she smiled a little.

 _"The young girls parents didn't hear or see any of the stars until the day their daughter turned 1. The king and his warriors, the Zodiac came to their home early in the morning. The king had a little birthday present to the young girl. It was a small box, and inside it was a silver key with a little dog symbol on. The king said that it was Canis Major the dog. And when he said that, a little white dog came from thin air. He explained to the little girls parents that when she grow older, she will learn how to call forth the stars spirits. And every birthday he will come and give her a new key!_

 _And he did. Every birthday he came and gave her a new silver key. When the young girl was three he said that it was time for her to learn to control her magic. Each of her spirits helped her train and grow stronger. The young girl saw the spirits like her family and the spirits saw her as their family. For the star king, the little girl he first saw as a newborn became like a granddaughter of his in such a short time._

 _At the age of 10, the star king gave the little girl a new key, but this key wasn't gold or silver...it was a bronze colour, with a little gold and silver melted in it. On the handle of the key was a dragon head. When she opened the gate to the dragon, a small creature came in a golden light. A red scaled dragon with golden claws sat on her shoulder. The dragon was blood red on his back and sides and under, on his stomache was he brown/red. The horns on his head was gold near his head and turned white at the ends. (He looks like Draco from the movie 'Dragonheart' just a smaller version.)_

 _The young girl turned to a beautifull woman as older she got and many suitors asked for her hand in marriage but they all got the same answers, the answer was no to all men who asked_

 _It is said that she will only wed the one who earns the dragons trust. Until the dragon bows his head for a man, she will be without a man."_

Princess Wendy opened her eyes she saw that all eyes were on her the whole time, she blushed a little and turned to see her father and brother in deep thought.

"What maid told you this my dear?" The queen asked her daughter. The story was fascinating, she could see the story itself, the pictures formed in her head like a movie.

"huh?" The young princess was confused, why should they need that maid? She didn't do anything wrong telling her this story...did she? "Danya, her name was Danya." Grandindine nodded before telling one of her handmaidens to go fetch the maid.

"This sounds like the story Makarov told you in that letter he sent you many years ago dear" Grandine looked at her husband. Igneel nodded while resting his right hand on his cheek while his left scratched his head "hmm I think your right, but he didn't call her the golden maiden." His family looked at him in question.

He can't remember everything that the letter contained, the king thought that it was just one of his stories he would send to Igneel when he was bored, of course he sometimes would get one or two stories back when Igneel found the time to write one so he didn't think of it so much. But as he recalls, he did have a similar story but an other name, he called her the celestial maiden.

He and Makarov was childhood friends, granted Makarov is 10 years older than Igneel but that didn't matter so much. Last time Igneel saw of him was 20 years ago, when Makarov moved to a village south for Hargeon with his grandson after his own son got in prison for murdering his own wife. His grandson must be what? 24-25 years old now?

The royal family looked at up where the queens handmaiden walked to, where her handmaiden came back with a young maid in her late teens. The handmaiden came to step behind the queen again with the 4 other handmaidens while the maiden she brought with her was standing infront of the family.

Danya bowed down infront of the family, before standing up at the kings demands. She smiled a small smile at Wendy before she blushed furiously when she saw the Prince sitting at his throne lazily, he restet his head on his left hand while his right hand was deep in his pockets. His white pants hanged low on his hips while his red dress-shirt was unbuttoned so that the whole world could see his rock hard chest. His scarf hang loose on his shoulders. While his salmon hair was spiked but at the same time dampened, it looked like he came straight from the shower. His captivating onyx eyes that could lure any girl looked at her sleepy before he yawned so wide so that white sharp fangs showed.

Danya looked uneasy at the royal family, did she do anything wrong? She calmed a little when she saw the queen give her a calm and warm smile. "You must be Danya." The queen sent her another warm smile and the maid returned it with one of her own with a shaky smile. The queen let out a soft chuckle at the young girl.

The girl was very pretty, with her forest green eyes to her orange hair. Her skin was pale and some freckles showed at her red cheeks. Yes, she was very pretty. "No need to be worried my dear, I brought you here to tell me some more of your stories." The young maid instantly relaxed as she heard those words, but got confused. Sensing the confusing the young princess interfered. "The story about the golden maiden, I told my family and they seem interested in it." Danya nodded before looking at the royal couple again. The king smiled at her. "Young girl" "yes your Grace?""Tell me more about this maiden" The maid nodded and clasped her hands behind her back. "I don't know about all the stories myself but if I get the honor, I can tell you my own personal experience from all the years I have been in that village." The King leaned forward in his throne while the queen smiled. The princess giggled and the prince had a thoughtful look. The princess nodded at Danya, encouraging her to tell.

"I was born and raised in Hargeon, my father was a fisherman while my mother owned a bakery." The girl smiled at the memory from her childhood and possessed a faraway look. "Every summer me and my sister would spend it with our aunt outside Hargeon in a little village. One summer there was a girl on the marketplace, she was...strange if I could say. I remember she had a bandana wrapped around her neck, it was different symbols in it. Later I learned that it was contellations on it. With her was a man, he looked like to be in his mid twenties. His hair looked like a lions mane, he was also dressed formally while the strange girl was dressed in a simple long skirt and blouse."

"I asked her if she was a travellere, but she was not. She were born in this village but that shouldn't do, because me and my sister knew every children there." Danya sighed and closed her eyes while she replayed the day they met. "She said that she lived on the outskirts of the village, near the woods. She then asked me if I was born in the village, I said no. I was visiting my aunt and cousins with my sister."

"I asked if they needed any help, the man she was with said no but the girl said that she would like to get to know me more. The man went home again while the girl stayed with me, I remember that we walked around the marketplace and talked about the world outside the village. I was 7 years old, while she had recently turned 6."

"We played with the other children to dinner was ready, the girl said that she had to go home but said that we could play again the day after. She then asked me for my name. When I had given her my name I remember she smiled so big that I was afraid her face would hurt, she said 'Nice to meet you Danya, i'm Lucy and today and to the rest of our lives, we are best friends.'" Danya giggled quietly while she could hear herself agreeing.

"Every summer we would play with eachother, then one day she came to visit me and on her back was a little dragon. It was so big for our eyes but small for the adults. She said that this was Draco, the celestial dragon. Every day Draco would join us to play and do small pranks on the adults or just fishing and hunting."

"When Lucy turned 14, the first man came and asked for her hand in marriage. I remember Draco was sitting on her shoulder and stared at the man, just stared. When she declined the man asked why; She said that she said no for three reasons.

One: She was far to young to marry.

Two: She didn't even know the man, and certainly didn't love him!

Three: _**The dragon didn't bow for him."**_

"Many suitors came and went and before I knew it, I was spending my last summer before I would move to the capital."

When Danya was finished the whole room was quiet, even the forgotten advisor that were pissed to be interrupted listened. "Why?" The prince asked before clearing his throat. All eyes were on him but the prince only looked at the maid, who blushed at the intense stare he gave her. "Why shouldn't the girl marry someone the dragon didn't bow for?" Igneel stared at his son in surprise, his son has never taken a interest for any girl before and the King was afraid that his son would never love someone and that he had to be a King without a queen when the time came, maybe he is taken an interest now? "I mean from what I heard and read about my ancesstors, dragons bow down for no one." _Of course his son would only take interest of the dragon_ thought Igneel grimly before a tense silent took over the room. It was quiet before Wendy broke it;

"It is a saying isn't it Danya?" The girl asked the maid who were standing infront of them. The girl nodded before she directed her eyes to stare at her feet. "Lucy is the only one who can hear Dracos voice because she is his master, If Draco see you as a suitable husband for his master, he will whisper in your ear. Only trust can make a dragon speak, thats why they say Draco will only bow down for a man if he trusts him."

The queen rose from her throne and walked to the young girl that kept looking at the ground. When Grandine was infront of the girl the queen lifted her hand and stroked it against her cheek. "How old are you Danya?" The girl looked wide eyed at the queen "N-nineteen your Grace" The older women smiled at her warmly. "You like telling stories don't you?" Danya nodded her head as a yes. The queen took her hand gently and walked towards Wendy "My daughter loves stories and I quess that she will love yours. Therefor I will make you her new handmaiden, she's never had one before and at the same time you could help her with her lessons?" Both girl stared wide eyed at the queen while she giggled "Only if you want though, du you?" Furiously the girl nodded and smiled while the young princess hugged her mother and thanked her before she hugged Danya.

It was at that time the king rose from his seat and looked at Danya witha serious look. "Young girl, did a man with name Makarov Dreyar live in your village?" The girl nodded and stepped forward a small step while clasping her hand behind her back. "He became the mayor last spring my king...he is also Lucy's grandfather" The king nodded before he turned to his advisor. "Send a letter to Stella Village, say that the royal family comes for a visit. It is time for me to meet my old friend Makarov" The advisor nodded while he went to write the letter and send it before the king turned to his family, a wide grin across his face. "What? aren't you gonna pack? come on!" Wendy cheered before she dragged Danya to her bedchambers to pack for the trip while her mother went to the kings and queens shared bedchambers to pack with her five handmaidens. The King saw that his son went back to his own chambers before the king followed his wife.

 **(~.~)**

Natsu stretched his arms above his head before digging them in his pants. "A dragon hmm?" he mumbled he contionued to go to his chambers to pack for the long journey that awaited him, maybe he would bring the ice bastard so he can have something to do if the village seems boring. "keh, like I would bring the ice princess?" While he was thinking of how an idiot Gray was, he didn't hear the voice of a white haired girl running towards him, not before she laid a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Lisanna Strauss, his childhood friend and one of his mothers handmaidens along with her sister Mirajane. "Hey Lis, I thought that you were packing for the trip, you know that handmaidens have to come along your masters don't you?" The white haired girl smiled at him and hugged his arm. "I'm already finished and the queen wanted to pack her things herself so I was free to go" She giggled at him and tightened her hold on him. When they came to his door Natsu freed himself from the hold Lisanna had on him and said goodbye to her before he slammed the door in her face. He knew she liked him but he wasn't interested, he only saw her as a sister but did she listen to him? no! Natsu sighed before leaning his back against the door and closed his eyes...only to snap open when he heard chuckling from his right side where he saw his bestfriend (he would rather die than say those words out loud) leaning against his wall beside the fireplace Natsu had in his room.

"What the fuck are you doing here ice dick?" The prince asked the raven haired man. Gray chuckled and smirked at the salmon haired prince. "Your father invited me to join you guys on your trip to...what was it again? Outside Hargeon?" "Stella village?" Gray nodded "Yeah, Stella village. Hoping to meet some pretty ladies y'know?" The raven head smirked while the young prince only rolled his eyes. The Dragneel and Fullbuster family have been close family for centuries, the Dragneel the royal family and the Fullbuster, the knights. Lord Gray Fullbuster is the youngest in their sibling pack where Ultear is their oldest daughter and Lyon their oldest son. Both Lyon and Gray are trained knights, training ever since they were five.

The young lord also had a reputation as a ladies man, drinking wine and enjoy a woman or two wherever he goes.

"I just hope you get kicked in the balls again" Snickered the salmon haired prince, dodging a punch from the raven head, before someone even knew it, a fights started between the two.

 **(~.~)**

"Did you get a good night sleep my dear?" The queen asked her daughter. They were currently in their cart that were pulled by two horses. The queen and her handmaidens and the princess and Danya was inside the cart while the king and prince were riding on their horses. Wendy turned away from the window where she saw the landscape to look at her mother, she smiled at her before nodding. "hmm I slept well...for only some hours" Grandinde giggled along with the other women in the cart "You must be excited your Grace, to see the kingdom your father rules and you brother will rule after him" Lisanna commented the princess. Wendy smiled before looking outside the window again, her next words made Lisanna frown. "I only hope he gets a wife that not only love him but also balance him. I want my brother to marry by love, and that he and his future wife will rule this kingdom well."

"Your Grace?" "Yes, Lord Gray?" Gray sighed and yawned from where he sat on his gray dappled mare that were walking alongside the prince...the prince that were literally snoring on his chestnut mare. The young lord shoved the salmon haired's shoulder and he would have fallen of, if it hadn't been that he jerked awake the moment he nearly lost his balance. The young prince glared at the raven head. "What the fuck Gray? You wanna fight?" Natsu raised his fist and were about to strike, but got stopped at his fathers booming voice infront of them. "I don't want you two girls to fight on this trip! We are meeting a old and close friend of mine so behave! Gray, you were asking something?" Breaking from the stare competition Gray had with his frienemy, he turned to his king that were like an uncle to him. "You said this morning that the celestial maiden or the golden maiden or whatever they call her...is she as beautifull as they say?" Igneel stared at his son's bestfriend from where he sat on his dark bay stallion. He turned to look infront of him again, where some soldiers where walking to lead the way. "I don't know boy, I never met her before so I can't tell." Gray frowned but nodded anyway.

They had been travelling for a week, riding through the woods to not bring attention. They had been lucky and didn't encounter any thieves yet and the king hoped they wouldn't meet any.

Stella village was only half a day now, they had gotten a crow from Makarov 2 days into their journey and said that he had available rooms in his small mansion. Soon my friend, after 20 years we'll meet again.

"Is it pretty there? In the village?" Wendy asked Danya, while the maid smiled kindly at her and looked out the window. "It is the prettiest place i've ever seen especially in the summer. When you walks in marketplace on a really warm summer afternoon you can practically feel the air around you, the people the food and animals...everything. To me it is like it came straight from a fairy tale.

Wendy looked wide eyed at her handmaiden before looking outside the window where she saw a big lake with small island in it, small but big enough that you could bouild a small cottage on it. Danya pointed on one of the biggest islands, where small boys were standing on and waving towards them. "Do you see that island that the three boys are at?" When she saw the young princess nodd in the courner of her eye she smiled before looking at the island again, recognizing the three boys as the sons of a butcher from the village. "When me and my sister where eleven, I dared Lucy to live on that tiny island for a whole week. She had to live by fish and sleep right under the sky, and if she loses she would kiss a boy with name Tayum on the cheek." Every woman stared at Danya but she paid no heed for them, she looked at the island where she imagened the red face of the boy named Tayum that were the doctor's only son, she could also remember the furious blush her best friend had before she said yes and woved to win. "She came back three days later, dirty, wet and cold but she didn't stop when she had swam back no...she came up to Tayum took his face in her hands and kissed him straight on his lips before she turned to me and said 'Danya, I want you to remind me every day for the rest of our lives...remind me of that fish stinks, that not all mushrooms are eatible and that even if summer days are warm, summer nights are piss cold' Before she went home. When Lucy came home again she was met with furious and worried parents that grounded her for three weeks, but that didn't matter because she had gotten a nasty cold because of walking in wet chlothes for three days." The girls in the cart giggled at the story while Lisanna smiled at her "You have many good memories of her haven't you?" The young girl stared at the white haired beauty before she smiled "Yeah, she is like a sister to me"

Wendy turned to Danya again "Do you think that we will meet Lucy and her spirits?" Danya thought for a while before shrugging "Lucy is a member of the wizard guild Fairy Tail there and she often goes on a job or two with her team to get away from everyone or everyhting...especially her cousin Laxus who keeps teasing he. But I think her grandfather would make her stay in the village for your arrival your highness." The young princess smiled before she resumed to talk to her mother.

The girls continued to chatter for awhile before they got interrupted by a gate opening. Danya looked excitedly out the window "we're here..."

 **(~.~)**

 **And that was chapter one you guys :3**

 **I know that this seems confusing for you guys with the Prologue be in "I remember..." and shit like that and this chapter doesn't...I don't even know why I wrote it like that..It just felt like I should write it like that sooo I wrote it like that xD**

 **I love the reviews I got, I was a little surprised to see that you that reviewed liked it instead of saying that this story was confusing or that it sucks xD Thanks to all of you who also favorited and followed this story and my other story-TA &TJ :)**

 **This is probably the longest chapte I have written...I think...XD I worked for 2 days on it and I can pretty much say that I am pretty proud of how it came to turn out in the story *.***

 **Few of you wondered of when i'm gonna update TA &TJ, I say this...don't worry I am working on it right now and I hope that I can update it this or next week!**

 **School is starting for me in two weeks :'( that means that I will not have so much time writing or updating beacuse when school starts...my job also starts :'( sucks...Anyway, I will work on the stories as much as I can and if you wonder anything, just PM me or send me a message at my Tumblr. My IRL is on my profile :)**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, Hiro Mashima owns it except my own character Danya.**

 **Follow-Favorite and review! I take all your advise to my heart :) =^.^=**

 **See'ya :***

 **Alexis**


	3. Chapter 2: Aurum et purpurei

**Chapter 2: Aurum et purpurei**

 **(~.~)**

To say that Makarov was happy that his old friend was coming to visit was an understatement, he was absolutely ecstatic when he got the letter. To have his childhood friend at visit after 20 years was something to look after, especially when his childhood friend is the king of fiore. Ever since he got that letter the whole village have been working on preparations to the royal familys arrival. But the were a question that have plagued his mind ever since he got that raven;

Why visiting now?

Opening the big dobble doors to the ballroom Makarov saw that the servants setting up tables to the big feast. Freshly slaughtered pigs was set up on the table with the finest wine they could get. Looking around he found his daughter-in-law Layla setting up candles in the lower chandeliers before they would be hoisted up. Walking towards Layla he smiled at her.

"Layla how are you?"

The blonde woman chuckled lighly. "I'm good, except that it feels like my heart will come out of my chest! The royal family haven't even come and i'm so nervous already."

Makarov laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiled grateful at him.

Makarov frowned when he couldn't find any of his two grandchildren. "Where is Laxus and Lucy?" Layla looked at Makarov before she smiled while resuming her work on the candles. "Laxus is with the Raijinshou at the blacksmith and retrieves the new sword for Laxus. And for Lucy..." Layla paused in her work before she sighed and resumed her work.

"No one has seen Lucy since this morning, her team is here and no mission is taken so I guess that she is out hunting." Makarov let out a sigh. He shouldn't be surprised, Lucy always finds a way out of this village when she wants.

Saying goodbye to Layla he went out of the ballroom and towards the garden where his son would probably be. Thinking of his son a sad look came to his face. The anniversary since the incident is coming closer for each day.

Makarov rode as fast as the horse could, the village was just over that hill! Tears streamed freely from his eyes, he didn't bother to stop them. All he could think of was to get back home. When he saw the edge of the village he kicked his heels in the horse's ribs to go faster. When the gates opened he didn't slow down, he rode past the guards, past the citizens that looked at him worried. He didn't slow down before he came to the outskirts of the village, near the woods where a small cottage was.

He jumped off his horse as soon as he came to a stop outside the cottage.

He didn't bother knocking, he knew no one would open anyway. The home was cozy and warm, a fire kackled in the fireplace. A door to the masterbedroom was ajar where he could hear quiet sobs.

Pushing the door more open he could see his daughter-in-law sitting in a chair beside the bed. In her lap were a medium sized blanket that she was still knitting. When Makarov looked at the bed his face turned sad. In the bed was his youngest son Jude laying uncouncious, beside him was 15 year old Lucy, sleeping beside her father.

"Layla..." Snapping her eyes towards the door, she smiled weakly at her father-in-law "Makarov..." Seeing the question in his eyes she turned towards her husband and stroked his forhead. "He was just going to fix the roof before the rain came, but he slipped and fell from the roof and he landed on his back." A sob wrecked her body while she shaked her head. "He wouldn't wake up no matter what...so I sent Lucy to get Porlyusica. When Porlyusica examined Jude, she said..." another sob escaped the woman while Makarov had to bite his lip so no one could come out. "She said that...she said that he could never walk on his right leg again" Makarov widened his eyes. Clenching his teeth, he walked to the other side of the bed and sat on the chair that were there.

Looking at the crying woman in front of him in the eyes he smiled weakly at her. "I promise you Layla...that we will support you!" She smiled at him before they both looked at the sleeping pair.

Couple of days later Jude and his family moved to live with Makarov and Laxus in the mansion. Here Jude would get the help he needed to get through the days. Of course Jude hated the idea, but his wife and daughter had already decided and he didn't have a saying.

Stepping in to the garden he saw his son reading a book under a tree, smiling lightly he sat beside him and closed his eyes. It was tough for Jude in the beginning, to not feel his right leg. The only thing he did was laying in his bed and sulked. But after he and his family moved to the mansion, Makarov always found a reason for him to go out. Jude got a walking stick so that he could walk around and after that all complaints disappeared.

"My back friggin' hurts dad"

Well, almost all complaints.

"Maybe you should take things easier son, you are getting old now. Let the young ones do the hard work for once." Jude growled at his father but didn't say anything. Makarov looked up at the sky and smiled at the clouds.

"So...the the king finally decided to visit heh?" Jude mumbled softly while he closed his book that laid in his lap.

Makarov looked up at the freshly green leaves that he sat under.

"Aye"

"Do you know why?"

Makarov shrugged. The mayor didn't know himself but he did have an idea. A image of an orange haired girl with forest green eyes came to mind. Makarov chuckled before he raised himself up and strected a hand to his son.

"Either way, we should help the others to prepare for King Igneel and his family's visit. And we have to send someone to get your daughter." Jude nodded before he clasped his fathers hand and raised himself up. Jude smiled a little before a frown came to his face.

"Wait...where are Lucy?"

 **(~.~)**

In a forest couple of miles away from the village hiding inside a bush, where a blonde haired girl. Her soft blonde hair was braided in a loose side braid that went to her right shoulder, her long wine red dress ended at her ankles with a brown red corset. She had long sleeves which was folded up at the elbow, a brown bandana was tied around her neck with the fairy tail symbol on. Resting on her back was a bag with 11-12 arrows, in her hand was her bow.

The sound of a twig nearby alerted the teenage girl. Looking forward she saw a large stag between the trees, 8-9 meters away from the bushes she were in. Silent she took a arrow from her bag, where she postioned it on her bow. Pulling the string all the way to her cheek, she aimed the arrow at the stag's side, but before she could event let out a breath a golden glow came behind her and a soft 'boo' was whispered in her ear. Shrieking she accidentaly fired the arrow where it hit the tree that were beside the stag. Frightened, the stag didn't have a second thought before he were running away. Lucy stared where the stag where before swirling around and glared at the intrudor.

"Loke, what the hell are you doing here?"

The lion spirit chuckled at his master, feeling not the least sorry that he had helped the stag to get away before he turned into dinner.

"Apologies my sweet angel" Loke said while he kissed her knuckles on her left hand. Rolling her eyes, she picked up er bow before strapping it on her back before looking at her spirit in confusing.

"Why are you here Loke?" Normally her spirits only came while she was hunting if it was urgent.

Loke looked at her funny before he opened his mouth but closed it again. He scratched his side, under his ribs before he asked the question that had nagged his brain.

"D-did you seriously forget?"

Lucy was confused...forget what? Suddenly she realized her mistake, cursing under her breath she walked past Loke while taking a silver key from her pouch.

"Open the gate of the unicorn, Monoceros" In a flash a large white unicorn was standing infront of Lucy and Loke.

"Mistress Lucy, what can I do for you?" Lucy smiled at him while patting his silk mane, a smile tugged at her lips. "I need to get back to the village and fast. Can you do that?" The unicorn scoffed, like he was offended. "Of course mistress. What kind of spirit would I be if I couldn't?" Lucy giggled quietly before she jumped on his back and held tight on his mane. She waved at Loke before Monoceros were galloping back to the village.

Loke chuckled for himself "Geez...she never change does she?" before he disapeared in a golden glow.

 **(~.~)**

He could see the village from where he sat on his horse, it looked like an average village just a little bit smaller. He was riding beside the carriage where his mother and sister where in, listening to Wendys new handmaiden tell stories about the village and the celestial maiden. The girl who speaks with a dragon. Saying that he was interested was an understatemant, he was intrigued by the story of the maiden that speaks with a dragon.

A dragon.

A grin came to his face at the tought. The last dragon that had ever been seen was his great-great grandfather Ignis and that had been over 200 years ago near some volcano.

Even if it had been two centuries since Ignis and his mate Terra the earth dragon made their only offspring human, the dragon blood ran thickly in their veins. He and his father was fire dragon slayers like his mother and sister were sky dragon slayers. The reason why Ignis and Terra made their son Magma a human was a mystery, a theory is that the chaos dragon Acnologia wanted something from them so to protect the 'thing' he possibly wanted, they made their son a human to protect the 'item'. But the question was...what was the item?

Shaking his head Natsu looked at his father that were riding a couple meters away from him. Looking inside the carriage again he saw his mother reading a book while her handmaidens where gossiping. His sister looked like she was having a good time talking to her handmaiden about what they could do if they where birds. Natsu chuckled, they were dragons not birds.

"Open the gate!"

Natsu looked forward again and saw the gate to the village were right ahead. Raking a hand throught his hair the young prince nodded to his mother who looked at her son curiously.

When he heard the creaking of the gate opening he was attacked by a scent he never have scented before. Vanilla and honey it was addicting. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent. It was faint but still strong. Opening his eyes he faced the way the scent was strongest.

It was coming from the village.

 **(~.~)**

She couldn't believe she forgot that it was today the royal family would come to visit. Granted her mother told her that she were to be in the village today to help out but she just brushed her off. Laxus could help instead of her.

Monocerus stopped at a hill that overlooked the village, looking down she let out a sigh of relief. They had yet to come, but when she looked right her face drained of colour. There she could see practically an army of guards and in the middle of it where a carriege that were dragged by two draft horses. She also saw the king riding on a horse at the front of the carriage. It was easy to detect him, wearing a red armor with golden designs on and a long red cape, not to speak of the crown that rested on top of his head.

Beside him were a raven head male...without a shirt? What the hell? Shaking her head and cursing her read cheeks she looked at the male that were riding beside the carriage. He looked like he was listening to something from inside the carriage. Judging by the light pink hair he was the prince, Natsu Dragneel so that means that the half naked male were Gray Fullbuster, a knight.

Looking at the prince again she saw that a white scaly scarf were wrapped around his neck. He was wearing an armor like his father, only the red colour was more like dark blood red with golden details. His cloak where a dark blood red with a hood. On his side were a sword, but because of the distance she couldn't make out the details. He had yet to turn around and show his face but his face is still turned around.

"Mistress, I think it is best it we are returning back to the village."

"Eh? Oh yeah thats right. Ugh i'm going to get skinned alive"

The unicorn chuckled at his master before he turned around and started running towards the village.

...

...

...

When Lucy came back to the village, all villagers where in a line. Her Grandfather and the rest of her family where at the front. When she saw the opening she quickly sent Monocerus back to the spirit world and ran to stand between her mother and cousin. Sticking out her tongue towards Laxus she giggled when he growled at her in warning.

The guards came through the gate. When the King himself came through the gate, all villagers went on their knees. While she was kneeling she could hear the wheels of the carriage coming thorugh the gate and a bead of sweat rolled down from her forhead. She didn't look presentable at all. She could hear someone getting of their horse before the man came to stand before her grandfather.

"Makarov Dreyar, it's been a long time" The kings voice was oozing of authority and Lucy closed her eyes. When she felt her cousin and mother rising to their feet she did to, unaware of the onyx eyes that were locked on her.

She saw her grandfather welcoming the king and queen before he told them that it was time for feast. Her stomach grownled low when he said that and blushed slightly in embarrasment and glared at her cousin when he snickered. Luckily, no one seemed to hear it except her annoying cousin.

In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of orange hair and she smiled a little. Looks like she got a job at the castle after all!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When everyone had gone inside the mansion for some food, Lucy was in the stable , braiding the manes and tails for all the horses while singing quietly on a lullaby her spirit Lyra sang to her since she was 12 years old.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said I'll never let you go._

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

 _I remember you said, don't leave me here alone,_

 _but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright,_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
 _Everything's on fire._  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on._  
 _Hold on to this lullaby,_  
 _Even when music's gone, gone_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright,_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _Come morning light,_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Smiling to herself she turned around to leave but stopped dead in her tracks.

Onyx eyes looked at her in wonder, a light breeze caressed his pink hair. His mouth was open before closing, then open again. In her mind Lucy thought he was like a fish that came from, the water, but thatwould be dissrespectfull saying that to the prince.

Now that she could see his face, she could she his strong jaw, piercing onyx eyes and his tan skin. To say that he was handsmome was wrong

He was a hot.

Lucy blushed under his intense gaze and she knew that she were supposed to bow for him but she couldn't bring herself to break the eye contact she had with him, and it looked like he didn't want to break it either.

She didn't know how long they stared at eachother but when the prince opened his mouth to say something, a poof sounded beside her and she and the prince looked to see what it was. A red scaled creature climbed up Lucy's arm to sit on her shoulder.

"Draco..."

Looking back at the prince, Lucy saw that ge was staring at the little dragon on her shoulder before a grin came to his face.

"Looks like the stories were true after all"

 **(~.~)**

 **FINALLY!**

 **Natsu and Lucy finally met and Draco came into the picture at last! XD**

 **School is starting at monday...:'( and I already know that I will drown in homework then :C BUT; I will work as much as I can with LMBYB and TA &TJ soo please be a little patient with me!**

 **I were supposed to upload this chapter yesteday but I got in an accident and had to see a doctor. THE DAMAGE IS NOT SERIOUSLY, I just decided to facepalm on concrete and my face got bloody. LUCKILY I DIDN'T BREAK MY NOSE, I JUST GOT A WOUND IN MY FORHEAD!-I didn't even need stiches because it were more like a scratch but they wanted to look for damages in my head...and they didn't, they just found a naked spongebob singing in the shower -..- xD**

 **Song: Safe and sound By Taylor swift.** **(But I like the nightcore version better xD)**

 **I will try to work and update my stories the best as I can but please be patient with me!**

 **Follow-Favorite- and REVIEW :)) :DD (also look at my Tumblr page ; iizzye**

 **Alexis**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE-I'M SORRY!

**HI Guys...ehh...I know that you're probably disappointed in me. I left you with a crappy chapter and then doesn't update for a while and...yeah... You are probably wondering why I haven't updated for a while and...**

 **I'm fucked!**

 **My life have went to hell you guys...ehhh, the first days of school started pretty well...and then it became Tartaros itself, really, I don't feel safe at all at my school because 3 cellphones has been stolen from the school (my sister's phone included) and the older students thought that it would be fun spreading rumors about my childhood friend and ugh...! I can't find the peace and quiet anymore, and when I actually** ** _do_** **find a place, then I'm not in the mood to write! And...**

 **My brother got in an car accident last week, he survived (thank god) but he got a broken leg and some fractured ribs and some cuts. His friend on the other hand...he's in coma, and it doesn't look like he would wake up soon...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well...now I got depressed.**

 **Anyway...**

 **I'm thinking of deleting LMBYB (Let me be your blessing) Because I have so much on my plate these days and I don't exactly feel...anything about this story anymore... and I want to focus my attention on The artist and the jock.**

 **But i'm not sure guys, what do you think?**

 **Send me a PM or write a review of what you think...if you want I could also but this story in HIATUS until I feel inspired again.**

 **And again i'm so-so-SO SORRY! Please hit me, or torture me or you know what? just do anything you want, I deserve it.**

 **And I'm doing everything I can to find time to write TA &TJ! So ****_please_** **bare with me!**

 **-Alexis100 :***


End file.
